Information can be easily mixed up. While there are often opportunities to correct misinformation, in some scenarios, it is increasingly important that the correct information is presented the first time. For example, in medical settings, it is imperative that information is correctly passed from the patient to the medical staff and vice versa. Unfortunately, it is relatively common for information to be unintentionally mixed up. Improved systems and methods for ensuring that information is correctly associated with the intended target would be desirable.